Song for you
by JN Malfoy
Summary: Yunho merasakan ada yang berbeda setiap memandang Ah Jung, namun dia sendiri bingung kenapa dia bisa tidak berpikir untuk memilikinya. hingga suatu saat Jaejoong mengatakan dia menyukai Ah Jung. It's YunJae Slash.
1. Chapter 1

JN back again with another YunJae's story. Yunho ma Jaejoong bukan milik JN tapi mereka saling memiliki. and again ni crita terinspirasi dari Suchseed, film Thailand. Moga-moga tidak mengecewakan. Slamat membaca ^^

* * *

"Iya Yunho, aku tahu itu. Mereka memang..."  
"Tapi Jae, kita pasti bisa membuat yang lebih bagus," Yunho menahan nafas dan menutup matanya mengingat lagu yang baru saja mereka dengar, lagu baru dari band rival mereka ",kita hanya membutuhkan inspirasi. Mungkin tentang perasaan kita.." Yunho menatap Ah Jung, satu-satunya gadis yang menjadi anggota band StuckIt mereka ".. Pada seseorang, mungkin" Yunho menutupnya dengan senyuman yang di balas Ah Jung dengan senyuman juga.  
"Ah~ kau benar Yunho, itu ide jenius. Jadi siapa diantara kita yang sedang jatuh cinta, atau setidaknya sedang menyukai seseorang" Jaejoong menatap semua anggota band dan berakhir dengan melihat wajah Junsu yang sedang tersipu malu.  
"Aaahhh~ i think we got something here," Jaejoong menyeringai melihat wajah Junsu yang semakin memerah, kemudian menunduk mendekati wajah Junsu dan menggodanya ", siapa orang itu Suie?" Junsu yang merasa wajahnya semakin memerah menunduk menutup wajahnya dari tatapan Jaejoong yang semakin menyudutkannya.  
"Ya ya ya' sudahlah, jangan menggodanya lagi" tengah Ah Jung yang menarik tangan Jaejoong agar menjauh dari Junsu.  
"Ok, jadi sekarang kita sudah menemukan sumber inspirasi kita.." Jaejoong segera duduk di samping Yunho dan merangkulkan tangannya di bahu Yunho ".. Kau tahu apa tugasmu sekarang kan, Yun?"  
"Ck.. Kau ini, kenapa bukan kau saja yang mengikutinya dan lihat apa yang bisa kau tulis.."  
"No no no.." Jaejong memainkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Yunho ".. Kim Jaejoong bukan penulis lagu, Yunho. Kim Jaejoong penyanyi, vocalis utama yang hanya menyanyi. Titik"  
"Kau mengerikan Jae.."  
"That's me, cocok dengan image ku sebagi penyanyi rocker, benarkan Ah Jung?" Jaejoong menatap Ah Jung yang berada tepat di sebelah kirinya.  
"Lebih tepat kalau ku bilang gila Joongie" dan di tutup dengan tawa oleh seluruh anggota band.  
Yunho lagi-lagi memandang Ah Jung dengan tatapan yang lembut, dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam darahnya setiap melihat gadis itu tertawa bersama mereka. Dia selalu merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda setiap mereka bersama, namun dia belum pasti apa sebenarnya perasaan itu. Dan parahnya setiap kali dia merasa sedikit marah setiap kali Jaejoong berada dekat dengan Ah Jung, saat mereka tertawa bersama dengan jarak yang cukup dekat rasanya ada sesuatu yang menekan dadanya dan membuatnya terasa berat. Marahkah? Cemburukah? Yunho memutuskan untuk mencari tahu hal itu dalam waktu dekat.

* * *

Setelah beberapa hari mengikuti Junsu yang mereka putuskan sebagai "sumber" inspirasi mereka, sangat mengecewakan.  
'Ia melangkah dengan ringan saat melihat gadis yang dia sukai dari jauh berjalan ke arahnya... dia berbalik arah dan menyiram kepalanya dengan air dingin'  
'Ia memandang gadis itu saat menari, mengamati setiap gerakan yang gadis itu lakukan, dan sat gadis itu menangkap pandangannya dan tersenyum... Ia menutup wajahnya dengan ember dan berlari sejauh mungkin'  
'Ia sedang mengerjakan tugas dari guru, dan gadis itu tepat berdiri di depannya meminta tolong agar dipinjamkan pensil... Ia mengangkat pensilnya dan memberikan pensil itu padanya kemudian pingsan'  
"Whhat the... Ini mana bisa jadi inspirasi.. Kata cinta saja tidak ada" Jaejoong melemparkan buku tempat Yunho menulis hasil "pengamatan"nya di tengah meja diskusi mereka.  
"Hei, jangan salahkan aku. Junsunya saja yang pengecut, tidak berani berbuat apa-apa tiap kali bertemu gadis itu. Coba kau sendiri yang melihatnya, rasanya aku ingin mendorong Junsu untuk mengatakan langsung pada gadis itu"  
"Ya' aku tidak mungkin mengatakan langsung padanya, dan aku bukan pengecut" bantah Junsu  
"Lalu kenapa kau selalu lari darinya" tanya Jaejoong yang malah jadi penasaran dengan kisah cinta Junsu.  
"Aku... Aku takut.. Dia bisa saja menolakku" Junsu setengah menyesal dengan pengakuannya kemudian menunduk menatap tangan yang berada dipangkuannya  
"Bagaimana kau tahu dia menolakmu kalau kau tidak mengatakan padanya" kali ini Ah Jung yang angkat bicara.  
Ketiga laki-laki itu serentak menatap Ah Jung tanpa mengatakan apapun.  
"Cinta, biar bagaimanapun hasilnya tetap harus diungkapkan, iya kan? Setidaknya kita bisa tahu akhirnya dengan pasti, bukan hanya menduga-duga sja" Ah jung menatap Jaejoong dan tersenyum kemudian beralih menatap Yunho dan Junsu yang juga sedang tersenyum.  
"Baiklah, Yunho bagaimana kalau kau membuat lagu tentang pernyataan cinta. Setuju?" kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba pada Yunho dan langsung beralih menatap Ah Jung dan terseyum bersama Ah Jung.  
"Ok, baiklah" balas Yunho menatap Jaejoong dan Ah Jung yang saling membari senyum. Pada saat yang sama Yunho merasa perasaan yang berat itu datang lagi di dadanya. Dan benar, dia yakin itu cinta, cinta yang akan dia utarakan.

(bersambung...)

* * *

Aniway, mian yaaaa kalo banyak salah ketik n kependekan. ngetik dari HP soalnya :(

Review pleaseeeeeee...


	2. Chapter 2

Slamat membaca ^^

* * *

Yunho sedang bergumam di dalam kamarnya, mencoba mengingat dan menulis sesuatu yang indah tentang perasaannya.  
'kau cahayaku, matahariku, laguku'  
'kau disana ketika rasa bahagia itu muncul, ingin rasanya kuperkecil dunia ini dan menjadikannya milik kita berdua'  
'tawamu, senyummu, suaramu, nafasmu, itu yang selalu ingin ku miliki'  
'samakah perasaan ini dengan...'  
Belum selesai Yunho menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu kamarnya terbanting dengan keras ke tembok begitu Jaejoong masuk.  
"Katakan sejujurnya padaku, kau menyukai Ah Jung?"  
"Ahh?," butuh waktu yang lama bagi Yunho untuk memproses pertanyaan yang begitu mendadak tersebut ",Ah Jung?"  
"Iya Yunho, apa kau menyukainya?"  
"Eh.. Tidak," Yunho cukup terkejut dengan arah pertanyaan itu, dan lebih terkejut mendengar jawabannya sendiri ",aku tidak menyukainya". Bukankah dia merasa nyaman setiap berada didekat Ah Jung dan mendengar tawanya yang bagaikan musik, bukakah itu artinya dia menyukai Ah Jung?  
"Benarkan.." Jaejoong berguman sendiri dengan ekspresi bahagia saat membelakangi Yunho ", Junsu mengatakan hal yang keliru berarti. Katanya Yoochun melihatmu dan Ah Jung jalan bergandengan tangan" kata Jaejoong saat kembali menghadap Yunho.  
"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Yoochun.. pasti salah lihat" benar Yunho tidak pernah bergandengan tangan denga Ah Jung sekalipun dalam pikirannya. Tapi kenapa dia bisa memikirkan dia menyukai Ah Jung?  
"Yes. Aku tahu itu, aku tahu," sambung Jaejoong bersemangat "aku senang mendengarnya Yunho.." jaejoong memegang erat bahu yunho ".. Dengan begini tidak perlu ada perkelahian dalam band kita"  
"Maksudmu?"  
"Aku menyukai Ah Jung, Yunho"  
"Kau..."  
"Iya, dan aku akan segera mengatakan hal ini padanya" Jaejoong melepas tangannya dari bahu Yunho dan berekspresi sebisa mungkin untuk menunjukkan kebahagiaanya. Di pihak lain Yunho, hati Yunho rasanya seperti sesak. Nafasnya berat seperti ada sesuatu yang menekan dadanya.  
"Hei, apa ini lagu yang sedang kau tulis?" Jaejoong menatap buku yang berada di atas meja belajar Yunho  
"Ah.. Iya"  
"Wuaaaa, ini bagus Yunho, kau jenius. Kapan kau akan menyelesaikannya?"  
"Emm secepatnya"  
"Bagus, aku akan menggunakan lagu ini untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Ah Jung." Jaejoong meletakkan kembali buku itu di tempatnya dan memegang salah satu bahu Yunho "Nah, Yunho. Pernyataan cintaku tergantung padamu, tolong ya?"  
"Yah, baiklah"  
"Selamat berjuang Yunho, hwaiting!" setelah menyemangati Yunho, Jaejoong segera keluar dari kamar Yunho dan ber yuhu ria di depan pintu Yunho. Yunho yang ditinggalkan di dalm kamarnya sendiri langsung terduduk di tempat tidurnya yang tak jauh dari meja belajarnya.  
"Sial.." dia meremas dadanya, karena tiba-tiba dia merasakan sakit yang terlalu ".. apa yang terjadi padaku?"

* * *

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan Jaejoong akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Ah Jung setelah pertunjukan band sekolah. Lagu yang dibuat Yunho sudah mereka kemas menjadi sebuah lagu ringan dengan petikan gitar yang dimainkan oleh Yunho sendiri. Lagu itu sudah terekam dengan sempurna, tinggal menunggu waktu Jaejoong memperdengarkannya pada Ah Jung.  
"Ah Jung ada yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu, sekarang"  
"Oh katakan saja Jaejoong"  
Jaejoong tidak menjawab melainkan mengambil recordernya dan menyambungkan dengan headset agar bisa di dengar oleh Ah Jung, kemudian dia menyalakan musik yang sudah mereka rekam. Ah Jung cukup terkejut dengan sikap Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba terlihat melankolis seperti ini, dan mencoba fokus pada setiap kata yang ada pada lagu yang didengarnya.  
"Jaejoong..."  
"Ya Ah Jung, apakah sama perasaanmu denganku?"

-di tempat lain-

Yunho berjalan dengan gontai sambil membawa buku lagu yang di tulisnya. Lagu yang mereka rekam sebenarnya berbeda dengan lagu yang ditulisnya dengan perasaannya sendiri. Tapi dia tidak mau Jaejoong tahu perasaannya itu, dan membuatnya harus mengarang lagu lain yang sama dengan perasaan Jaejoong. Namun saat ini, hatinya terasa sangat sakit dan semakin sakit setiap mengingat Jaejoong akan bersama Ah Jung. Tanpa dia sadari ada setetes air mata yang mengalir dipipinya seiring dengan langkahnya yang semakin berat. Yunho akhirnya terhenti di sebuah jembatan, dan tanpa ragu dia melepaskan buku lagunya ke dalam sungai di bwah jembatan itu.  
'aku benci perasaan ini, pergilah mengalir bersama lagu yang kuciptakan'  
Dan hari itu, Yunho sadar. Bukan Ah Jung yang dia sukai, tapi Jaejoong. Ya Jaejoong yang selama ini berada di dekatnya, membuatnya nyaman, tertawa bersamanya dan menjadi bagian yang paling penting untuknya. Kim Jaejoong lah yang dia sukai, bukan Ah Jung. Namun sayang, semuanya terlambat.  
"Jaejoong.. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

(bersambung...)

* * *

hehehe kependekan lagi ya... mianheee #bow


	3. Chapter 3

ALooow nih kelanjutannya, moga suka ^^

* * *

Esok paginya Yunho bangun dengan perasaan yang sudah lebih tenang dan teratur. Dia memutuskan bahwa dia akan menerima segala apapun yang terjadi. Sekalipun dia tidak bisa memiliki Jaejoong, dia tetap bisa berada di dekat Jaejoong dan mencintainya dengan cara yang berbeda. Berpikiran positif bagus untuk kesehatan, itulah yang selalu ibunya ingatkan.  
"Yunhooo..." ibu Yunho memanggilnya dari bawah, di ruang tamu.  
"Iya ma.."  
"Ada telpon dari Jaejoong"  
Yunho tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung turun dan mengambil telpon dari ibunya.  
"Hei Jaejoong.."  
'Yunho.. Aku di kereta sekarang. Aku ingin ke Jeju, datanglah cepat'  
"Hei.. Jaejoong?" Jaejoong ternyata sudah memutuskan sambungan telponnya.  
"Ma hari ini aku menginap dirumah Jaejoong.." kata Yunho sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, takut supaya tidak terrlihat berbohong "..kami akan belajar untuk ujian nanti"  
"Anak bodoh, dia pikir bisa membohongi ibunya"  
Meskipun ibunya tahu Yunho sedang berbohong, tapi dia tetap yakin anak semata wayangnya itu tidak akan melakukan hal-hal bodoh, yang akan merugikan dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya ibunya tahu Yunho pasti akan bersama-sama dengan Jaejoong.

* * *

Setelah berada dalam kereta Yunho segera mencari Jaejoong, yang ternyata sudah di temani oleh Junsu dan Yoochun. Keadaan Jaejoong sangat berantakan, dengan headset di telinga dan memandang jendela dengan tatapan hampa. Di depannya duduk Yoochun yang sedang memeluk Junsu yang menangis sampai terisak-isak.  
"Mereka patah hati" kata Yoochun saat melihat tatapan kebingungan Yunho.  
Yunho segera mengambil tempat duduk di samping Jaejong yang masih memandangi jendela, kemudian menepuk pelan punggungnya.  
"Hei Jae.. Kau..." kalimat Yunho tertahan saat Jaejoong berbalik dan langsung memeluk Yunho dengan erat. Kali ini Yunho sangat terkejut, bukannya dia belum pernah dipeluk Jaejoong, hanya saja dipeluk orang yang dia sukai memang terasa berbeda dan hangat. Yunho kemudian mengambil posisi yang membuatnya nyaman dan membalas pelukan Jaejoong dengan lembut.  
"Dia menolakku..." Jaejoong mengencangkan pelukannya dan menangis "Ah Jung, dia menolakku Yunho..."  
Yunho terkejut, bukan hanya karena Jaejoong di tolak Ah Jung, tapi karena perasaan bahagia yang menjalar di dalam darahnya.  
"Bagaimana?" meskipun Yunho sebenarnya ingin bersorak bahagia tapi dia menahan perasaan itu, setidaknya untuk menghargai perasaan Jaejoong yang sedang sedih.  
"Ada orang lain yang dia sukai, dan.." Jaejoong menarik nafas yang dalam ".. dia hanya menganggapku sebagai adiknya saja.. Padahal aku kan lebih tua darinya..." tangis Jaejoong malah semakin menjadi.  
Yunho mengusap pelan punggung Jaejoong untuk menenangkannya.  
"Ah Jung menyukai Changmin, begitu pula gadis yang disukai Junsu.." sambung Yoochun tiba-tiba, masih tetap memeluk Junsu yang menangis makin keras saat nama rivalnya disebutkan ".. kau tahu pesona Changmin yang terkenal itu kan Yunho?"  
"Yeah right" Jawab Yunho dengan malas, tapi masih tetap setia memeluk Jaejoong yang ternyata merasa semakin nyaman dalam pelukan Yunho.  
"Jadi, apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?"  
"Entahlah," Yoochun mengangkat bahunya ",hanya mereka yang tahu" katanya sambil menatap Junsu dan Jaejoong bergantian.  
"Kita akan bersenang-senang di Jeju" kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba, masih dalam pelukan Yunho "aku mau melupakan semua sakit hati ini"  
"Oh ok, baiklah"  
"Hmm.." tangis Jaejoong mereda setelah beberapa saat, tapi erat pelukannya pada Yunho tidak berkurang. Jaejoong makin merapat ke arah Yunho dan akhirnya tertidur dalam pelukan Yunho saat kereta mulai bergerak menuju Jeju. Posisi Jaejoong tidak jauh beda dengan Junsu yang sudah meringkuk dan tertidur dipangkuan Yoochun.  
Yoochun hanya tersenyum saat bertatapan dengan Yunho yang terlihat sangat menikmati posisinya dengan memeluk Jaejoong yang tertidur.  
"Kau... Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Yoochun dengan suara yang tidak terlalu keras agar tidak membangunkan kedua orang yang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak disisi mereka masing-masing.  
"Iya, sangat" jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum sambil merapikan rambut Jaejoong yang menutupi jawahnya "Apa kau juga?" Yunho balik bertanya pada Yoochun. Yang hanya tersenyum dan mengangukkan kepalanya.  
"Well, semoga mereka tidak keberatan dengan perasaan kita.." Yunho kembali mengelus rambut Jaejoong yang terasa sangat halus di jarinya ".. Aku tidak ingin jauh darinya" dia menatap Jaejoong yang masih lekat dalam pelukannya.  
"Yeah, aku juga" Yoochun pun tidak ketinggalan memanjakan jarinya dengan mengelus pipi Junsu "kuharap mereka bahagia, bersama kita."  
'Semoga' doa Yunho dan Yoochun serentak dalam hati.

(bersambung...)

* * *

Eotte?


End file.
